cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vulyer
Can I ask for the rationale behind you deleting information from articles? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 00:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I misunderstand something, I won't do that again. But if you mean the Raveshaw article, I don't deleted the information in the "Trivia" section, I moved it to the 1st part of that article. Who played Hassan?(Saffy Nurbs 18:22, 11 March 2009 (UTC)) I don't know but is useless to write: it was played by an unkown Kodiak image Which cinematic is the Kodiak image from? Or is it one of the development renders, and if so where di you get it from? Also in future be sure to crop images; for example, we don't need the black bars. - Meco (talk) 13:47, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ok i'll keep that in mind. It is a screenshot. It was I who edited, i didn't notice that i wasn't logged in. Vulyer UnitBox I hope you're getting the figures from the rules.ini files. Some of the "hp" (hit points) values you've entered seem suspicious. I'm pretty sure most of these units have more than 5 hitpoints. Also the "structure" field is there to denote the unit is a structure, not where it's trained/built at. That goes into "produced" with additional required buildings going into "req". See the Mammoth Mk. II for an example of UnitBox use. - Meco (talk) 00:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I'm getting the info from the "SunEdit 2K", a program that reads the .INI file, about de HP: It says "Hit points:5" on every unit, but they're described as: "The number of points awarded for destroying this object". Please tell me what to put in every slot, because I'm guessing, that's why I thought structure was were it was built or what structures were required to build it User:Vulyer I don't know how SunEdit 2k displays the info from rules.ini since I don't use the program. Our HP field is the "strength" field in the rules, not the number of points you get for killing the unit, which is the is the "points" field in the rules. "groundattack"/"airattack"/"seaattack" are all game play values, like the number of damage points dealt per shot, and the damage type of the unit's weapons (all of these are in the rules.ini.) The game armor type of the unit goes into "armortype". The actual lore name of the weapon (usually from the manual descriptions) goes into "useguns". Lore armor goes into "usearmor". "allows" lists the units or structures that become available by, for example, building the structure but which aren't made by the structure itself. So building a Temple of Nod in Tiberian Sun "allows" Cyborg Commando. "ability" are notable in game abilities. Red Alert 3 units all have a special ability and that gets listed here. Other "out of the ordinary" characteristics can go here too, like noting uncrushable infantry or those that heal or are immune to Tiberium. - Meco (talk) 01:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) thank you very much.